Memory
by karu3love1010
Summary: Sakura is always throwing Naruto a 'Team anniversary party'. But instead of enjoying it Naruto is upset and remembers his past. And soon will realize something he never quite understood. SasuNaru. Rated M for later chapters. Read&Review.
1. Chapter 1

Paring: Sasuke and Naruto, slight Naruto and Sakura

Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me cuz if it did this would have already happened.

plz r&r enjoy:)

Memory Chapter 1

All the homies, they know what I mean

Baby let me show you how I lean

(Like a cholo)

Lay back, bounce in the club

When we do a dance we do it like what?

Like a, like a cholo

Side to side, elbows up-up

Side to side, elbows up

Side to side, el-elbows up-up

Side to side (like a cholo)

All up in the club, ten deep

Lookin' for some hyenas, we on the creep

I need a bad one, a real freak

Find them on the dance floor, so don't sleep

DAMN,

I like you, I like you, but I really want her

She's that type, I can tell

Let me get in too deep

Take her back to the hotel...

Naruto's POV:

"Hello?" I said sheepishly. Feeling pissed off that someone would call so fucking early in the morning.

"NARUTO! WAKE THE HELL UP!" 'Can she be any louder?'

"Damnit, Why do you always have to yell?!" I shouted through my cell phone.

"Just meet us over at the bridge. We have an escort mission to complete." 'She ignored my fucking question.'

Team 7 would meet at the center of the bridge before a mission. Only our Sensei knew what the mission was about. I went along with it anyways.

"Wait, I thought Grandma Tsunade gave Team 7 the day off. What the hell happened?" I was thinking that she said this so she could go and spend the day with Sasuke. 'Yeah, ditch me and go on a date with that bastard!'

"Meet us over here and we'll tell you more about it, bye." 'Sakura seemed worried. I wonder why?'

"Ok, bye." We both hung up the phone. "I guess I have to go take a shower now." I let out a long sigh, before heading to the shower. Almost knowing what was going to happen next, almost.

After I got out of the shower, I put on a pair of orange skinny jeans, a white, short sleeved t-shirt, and an orange sleeveless jacket. I thought about having breakfast, but Sakura would fucking kill me if I was any later than I already am. So, I grabbed an energy bar from the cupboard and headed toward the bridge.

'Why did Lady Tsunade say we had the day off if we have a mission? We have a mission tomorrow, but I doubt she's sending us out early. It might be a test. Damnit, I'll just have to wait and ask.'

When I got to the bridge, my mind still on other matters, I managed to say, "Sakura I'm-"

"SURPRISE!" That's when I looked up and noticed everyone. "-here." I was shocked.

I was happy that everyone showed up. Neji, Lee, and Tenten. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. Jiraiya, Iruka-Sensei, and Kakashi-Sensei. Captain Yamato, Sakura, and Sai. I guess even Sasuke showed up, too.

'Yes! Score 1 for me! Wait this might be just like... like last time.'

"W-What is this?" I thought it was a party just for me, but I was wrong. It was just like last time. And all the other times.

"You know, silly," Sakura answered. "It's Team 7's 6th anniversary and Sai's 2nd." 'I know I should be happy about this, but I never am. Sakura has this 'anniversary' thing ever since Team 7 got together six years ago. I was 12 at the time. I don't understand why she has to celebrate it today. Today was supposed to be the day I turn 18, instead Team 7 turned 6. And I'm lonely once again.'

"Come and have some cake with us." My thoughts were interrupted by Sakura. "Ah...sure." I wasn't in the mood to eat or say 'hi' to anyone. I just wanted to run home and watch movies all day long. I felt like crying. I felt like I had remembered something. Someone said something...

* Flashback *

"Hey, dope." I turned around and noticed Sasuke was in a better mood than normal.

"Hey, Sasuke!" I mentally cursed myself for saying his name, instead of 'teme' or 'bastard.'

"What the fuck are you so happy about?" 'Damnit, why did he have to change his attitude like that?'

"Why the hell do you have to know?" I gave him the same annoying attitude I always give him.

He looked a little annoyed. "Tch. I was going to ask you, if you were interested in going to Ichiraku with me?" I gave him a puzzled look. I wanted to say yes, but, "What's in it for you?" I asked.

'He wouldn't just ask me to go to Ichiraku with him, unless there was a catch.' "For one I haven't eaten yet and I know you haven't either." He answered making a point.

It was true that I hadn't eaten but, "But why would you waste your money on me?" I asked, feeling as though I should have just accepted his offer. But I still don't understand.

He let out a sigh and with a firm voice he said, "Do you want to eat at Ichiraku or not?" I immediately replied 'yes', as always. He then gave me his answer, "So, it's settled. I'm treating you to dinner." He said this with a straight face, yet he seemed calmer and nicer, which isn't like him at all.

I acted like I was pissed off, but in truth I was really happy.

I ordered the usual, Miso and pork ramen. Sasuke surprisingly ordered the same. Normally he doesn't care for ramen; he'll only order the rice balls with Bonita filling. "Why get ramen, when you like the rice balls?" I was puzzled at this.

He was looking at me with the same stare as always. "I wanted to know why the hell you liked it so much." He stated. 'I hated this change in attitude.'

"If you really wanted to know, it has the best taste ever and I feel like I'm floating when I eat it." I explained. 'How hard is it to understand that much?' "Okay." Was his only remark.

He grabbed his chopped sticks and began eating. I stared at him for a second, blinking, then looked down at my food.

'Why did he just drop it like that? He'd usually start yelling that I should 'eat healthier' or 'eat real food'. We've never really had a conversation where neither one of us left without a black-eye or cut-lip. So why was he being so nice to me?'

"You know your food is going to get cold if you don't start eating." Sasuke interrupted my thoughts. "Ah...sorry, I guess I was just lost in thought." He nodded and continued eating. I didn't want him to know I was thinking about what he had said, or rather what he hadn't said.

I picked up my chopped sticks and began eating. The food was colder than that of my taste, but I didn't mind. It was still the best and I was glad that I wasn't eating dinner alone tonight. I smiled at this thought.

I was ready to thank him and head home when I felt a hand tug and drag me into the darkness of the night. "Ahhh! Sasuke!" We had stopped and I could see Sasuke's outline in the moonlight.

He still had a hold of my hand, though I didn't pull back, I enjoyed the warmth from his hand. I tried to figure out why he had dragged me out here.

Before I could ask, I felt a warm body press against mine. And I realized that it was Sasuke, he was hugging me. I could feel my face heating up, but I tried to push it back down. "Happy birthday, Naruto." I could feel his hot breath on my ear as he said this. At this I could see my vision blurred and hot tears started running down my cheeks.

I've never heard anyone, not even Iruka-Sensei, say this to me. I couldn't have been happier.

"Sasuke," I breathed.

"Yes, Naruto." I could tell he was smiling.

"You can stop hugging me now." I wiped away tears as I said this. "Right." I felt him loose his grip and let go. There was an awkward silence between us. I finally broke it and asked, "H-how did you know?" I was curious as to how he found out.

"Do you remember when we were little and you spent the night at my house because it was raining?" He questioned. "Yeah, I slept in your room. Why?" 'What does that have to do with anything?'

"Well, you sleep talk. You said something about wanting me to be your friend on your birthday. Saying that your birthday was on October 10." Sasuke said looking down. "I wanted to give you that gift."

"So you knew my freaking birthday since we were five! Why didn't you fucking say anything after all these years?" I shouted as new tears flowed down my face.

"I was nervous and scared of what you'd think since we've never really been friends, more rivals then anything. I thought that we could become friends, since we're on the same team now." Sasuke explained.

I was thinking it over a moment and answered, "Yes, of course we're friends. And you are my first friend who has said that to me." I could see a smile and sliver tears coming from Sasuke.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered, "Thank you, Sasuke." I felt a sudden push and hands grab both my wrists. I couldn't move. I looked up to see Sasuke's face right in front of me. I felt soft lips come into contact with mine. I tried to break free but it was no use.

Every time I would struggle his grip only got tighter, his arms held me closer, and his lips would press harder on mine.

I couldn't help, but let out a moan. I could feel Sasuke's lips form a smirk. 'I'm getting dizzy and running out of air.' I had gasped and he took the opportunity to explore my mouth with his tongue. 'What the fuck! Why is his tongue inside my mouth!?'

When both of us desperately needed air, Sasuke broke the kiss. We were both panting and flush red, not to mention, the string of saliva separating our lips.

"Sorry." Sasuke mumbled. He let go of my right hand and I took the opportunity to bitch-slap him across his left cheek. I could see tears running down his now red cheek and I too was crying. He let go of my other hand and I backed up a couple of steps.

"I'm, I'm sorry." I stumbled out. I turned around, still crying, and ran as fast as I could, repeating the same sentence. I never turned back, not once. When I got home I couldn't stop crying and when I did I feel asleep still sniffling and crying in my dream.

After that day, it seemed like 'the kiss' never even happened. Sasuke and I went back to fighting like we always do. And I've tried to forget, but wanting to know why Sasuke did that keeps me from forgetting. Each year after that Sakura throws Team 7 a party. That first year Sakura had the party an hour before he had asked me to dinner. Sasuke wasn't the same; he didn't treat me like that anymore. And it was something...

* End of Flashback *

Something in which I wish I didn't regret. Regret, a word that I hated. I regret that moment. I feared my most beautiful dream and regretted it.

"Naruto. Naruto! Wake Up! NARUTO!" That voice. It sounds familiar, like, "Sa-sakura?" I think my voice sounded hoarse. "What happened?" I asked, rubbing my forehead.

Sakura let out a sigh and said, "The party was over an hour ago. You got drunk and passed out, don't you remember?"

"Not really, but I do remember going to Ichiraku." I smiled trying to remember. Sakura just looked at me and slowly said, "What are you talking about? You know Ichiraku has been closed for several years now."

I guess she said it slowly, so it would process through my head. I still haven't accepted that the ramen shop closed five years ago. Right before I turned 13. "Yeah, I know." I looked down wanting to cry.

"Just pull yourself together. I need to take you back home." Sakura instructed. She put my arm around her neck and pulled me up to my feet. I stumbled and almost landed on the floor, 'Wow, am I really that drunk?', but firm hands grabbed my arms and propped me up to my feet. 'Yes. Yes, I really am that drunk.'

I looked up to see who caught me and realized. "S-Sasuke?! What are you doing here?" I asked with a flushed face, partly from drinking and partly from seeing Sasuke. "I came to help pick up, but I see it's taken care of." He said looking around, then back at Sakura and I.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I mean you bought everything and helped set it up, so there's no need to pick up." Sakura said waving her hand. 'What? Sasuke paid for and set up the party. He rarely helps, let alone pays for an entire party.'

"Here, I'll take Naruto home. You should get some rest for tomorrow's mission." He directed towards Sakura.

"That's okay. It would be troublesome if you have to take him home. And after all you did today; I think you're the one that needs the rest, more than I do." Sakura replied.

'I wonder why they're arguing about taking me home. I mean Sakura thinks I'm annoying and hates me. And Sasuke, well I don't know, he thinks I'm a dope.'

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto's POV:

"Listen Sakura, I don't want to argue and you need your rest. I'll take Naruto home." It seemed like Sasuke was demanding this, but in a gentle voice.

"Um, we should let Naruto decide who's taking him home, right Naruto?" Sakura asked putting a hand on my shoulder. Before I could comprehend, what was going on and ask questions, Sakura and I were standing in front of a mini-mart, 2 blocks from the bridge. It took me a few moments to realize what just happened. She had transported us and probably pissed Sasuke off.

"Hey, Sakura," I started, "Why are you two arguing over taking me home? I could have walked home myself." I've been wondering about this. I mean they practically beat each other up just to sit by me.

Without a word, she took my hand and guided me to the alley-way next to the mini-mart. "Ok, I'm ready to tell you. But please don't tell anyone." Sakura whispered.

"I-I won't, but is something wrong, Sakura?" I asked. 'I'm worried about Sakura, she never acts like this. Never.'

"No, no." She reassured me. "I-I just wanted to tell you that," She wondered off, but started again, "I, I love you, Naruto."

'What the fuck!?' I just freakin wordlessly stood there like an idiot. I tried to process what she just said in my head. 'She just told me she loves me. But how do I feel? Do I love Sakura? I-I don't know. Shit, I don't want to fucking break her heart, what do I do? Wait what is she doing?' I looked at her and could tell she was nervous. She looked sideways and twirled a piece of pink hair between her fingers. She looked like, like she was, crying? 'Shit what the fuck did I do, now? Ugh, I didn't answer in time.'

"Um, Sakura," she looked at me, green eyes full of tears. Her green eyes staring into me, almost made me cry, but, "I'm sorry."

I said straight-forward.

"No, no, no!" She yelled louder and cried harder each time.

"It's not because I don't like you or anything, it's just, I don't know yet. I don't know what I feel towards you, OK." 'I hope she took that well,' "Sakura?" I put a hand on her shoulder to see if she was ok. Bad idea.

"Shut the fuck up." She punched me in the gut and kicked me in the balls. 'Damnit where is this coming from?'

"Fuck!" I yelled out in pain. I fell to the ground holding myself, then slowly tried to get up. No use, she had kicked me hard.

"I don't give a shit about what you fucking think!" She turned and started leaving. Not once turning back.

"Fuck you!" I yelled out to her.

"You can go fuck yourself, asshole!" Sakura fucking counted me. I just flipped her off because I was still in pain from her kick. She'd already gone and left though.

"What the hell was that all about?" I said getting up. 'She told me loved me and was crying and shit. Then a second later she's all, "I don't give a shit and damn." Seriously, though I don't get women.'

'I wonder if she really does love me. But the question is do I love her?'

SASUKE'S POV

'Arg Sakura you bitch. I know what you're up to. You're trying to make Naruto fall in love with you and break his heart. You found out the real reason why I won't go out with you. You found out quicker than I expected, but I wonder how many other fan girls have found out.'

'I wanted to take him home mostly because of what happened 6 years ago. We pretend like it never happened, when we know it really did. Or at least that's what I think is going on. I regret what I did and the outcome of it. But I can't blame Naruto. Maybe if I had waited just a little longer and told him about it then things might have been different. Maybe I wouldn't have this feeling. I wouldn't have to lie to him anymore; I wouldn't have to lie about my feelings.'

I wanted to apologize and explain why I did what I did. And hopefully he'd accept my apology and my confession. Over the past 6 years I've been thinking about it. I want to make things right with him, but with Sakura standing in my way, it's never gonna happen. Damn bitch!

NARUTO'S POV-

'Sorry.*Slap* I'm, I'm sorry, sorry! No! Don't! Don't go! Please, Naruto!'

"Aaahhggg! Haah, haah. Wha- tch!" 'Another one! Why? Why the same one? Is it to remind me, remind me of what & how I felt?'

"Tch, it's 2:30 a.m. & neither Sakura nor Sasuke bothered to take me home or should I say bothered to look for me." I sat there thinking about both Sakura and Sasuke. 'With what had happened last night, does Sakura really love me? Could this be some type of mind game she's playing? I mean she is in love with Sasuke at least that's what she tells everybody. So why go after me, why play with my heart when she could have his!? It's not like he's dating anyone and I doubt he likes someone. With his good looks and attitude he could get anyone he desires, in this case it should be Sakura.

T-they make', "The perfect couple." I said the last part out loud without realizing it and ended up crying in my pillow for an hour.

I woke up at 7 with a headache and red puffy eyes. 'Guess I did drink too much last night.' I rubbed my forehead and took an aspirin.

I don't understand why I cried. I try my best not to cry especially in front of people, but I couldn't hold my tears down when I thought of Sakura dating Sasuke. It's as if the world wouldn't be the same and my heart would tear in two. They're my teammates and my best friends so why does it feel like I'm in love, and with whom?

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

NARUTO's POV-

Later that day

3 in the afternoon

Brriingg brriingg brriingg "It's unlocked!" I yelled at the door.

I had hoped that the person at the door would be Iruka or Kakashi-sensei. Hell even Kiba - telling me what a sick party yesterday's was. But, like always, I'd been wrong. Sitting in front of me - and the only thing separating us was the coffee table in my kitchen - was none other than Sasuke.

'Why was he here and what did he want? The bastard left me on the street. By myself. At night, in the dark. Something could have happened! And something did.' "I got jumped, by Sakura. Damnit." I thought to myself.

"What!?" Sasuke said practically jumping out of his chair. His eyes full of concern.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Opps, I guess not all of it was a thought.

"Um, I-it's nothing." Sasuke sat back down and said, "If you're wondering, I came to tell you that it was Sakura's mission not ours. She left about an hour ago."

"Okay, is that all you came here for?" I asked.

He let out a sigh and casually said, "No, it actually isn't."

"Then what do you what?" I asked him.

"I was hoping you'd let me use your internet." He told me.

"Huh, what for?" I asked him wondering why he asked me when he has his own internet.

"*Sigh*, Why so many questions? My internet isn't working and I just wanted to check facebook, that's all," Sasuke said looking directly into my eyes, "so, may I?"

I sighed knowing I wasn't going to win this, that I should just let him use it and leave it be.

'I don't want to be with him, I don't want him near me, but why do I resist that? Why do I hate it when I hear Sakura's name come from his mouth or when he talks about her? Why am I getting nervous just because he asked if he could use something of mine?'

"Fine, but you're using your phone." I said to him.

"Of, course." Sasuke said looking happy. 'Ah! His attitude! It has only ever changed that one time. One time...six years...ago.'

_'You shouldn't have run away,'_

"Haah, haah, haah," 'Why are you doing this? Stop it!' *Thud*

_'Your next move would've stayed' _

"Naruto, you dope-are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

_'Next time don't fear that day'_

"Stop it! Huh, th-they're gone." I said out loud, not meaning to.

"Naruto, what's wrong? Who's gone?" Sasuke asked.

I felt warm hands around my waist and a warm body against my back. The smooth sounding heartbeats from the other to me, like an alibi calling me and singing sweet lullabies. How I wished it was an angel from my dreams, how I wished I could stay like this forever. But like all good dreams this one had to end, weather I'd like it or not. And right now, I'm in a mix.

I had fallen out of my chair and into Sasuke's lap. Apparently, he just _'had' _to save me from a fall two feet from the floor. It's his fault I have these voices inside my head. My therapist had told me they were the consequences from the guilt that I held. But guilt from what? He told me I would have to figure it out, that someday it would be as clear as day when I did. It was over four years ago that the voices finally stopped, to this day I still don't know what guilt I held to create those voices inside my head.

My thoughts wondered back to reality.

"Ah, teme. What the fuck! Don't try to save me in my own home. It's not cool." I yelled at him, scrambling to my feet. 'What am I doing, what am I saying? I have to stop this. I'm just happy they're gone, but why'd they come back?'

"Naruto, what's wr-" I interrupted him by saying, "It's nothing, I-I just saw a scary movie and remembered images from it, that's all."

"Oh, okay then. I'll go get the internet and turn it on." Sasuke said walking towards the desk and opening the drawer. He sat on my couch with his phone in his hand and the internet on the counter.

"Okay." Was all I could say as I walked to my room to fish out my laptop. I sat at the coffee table facing Sasuke -and sitting where he had previously sat not more than five minutes ago-and Sasuke facing I.

I had been planning on checking my e-mail or my blog page but I ended up chatting with people on facebook. Scratch that, with_ 'a person' _on facebook. Which is stupid since were sitting like ten feet from each other. But at least I can say whatever and not have to feel nervous, kind of.

Naruto: Y do we hav to txt when we r like 10'' away?=_=

Sasuke: For da 100th time, it's easier!_

Naruto: For da 100th time, no it's not! :P

Sasuke: Watevs, so do u wanna go to a party 2morrow night at 6?=)

Naruto: Y, so i can get drunk n' pass out again. no thx :A

Sasuke: U don't hav to drink u know._.

Sasuke: + i'll be there too, so no need to worry ;)

Naruto: I-i know that, but idk

Naruto: I guess i don't rely wanna go.'^=^,

Sasuke: Well i guess we don't hav to go

Naruto: Thx:)

Sasuke: But wat if we did somethin' else?

Naruto: Like wat?

Sasuke: Idk, da store, a concert, da movies anywhere u wanna go 0w0

Naruto: =/

Sasuke: Wat? did i txt somethin'? :(

Naruto: Yes, u did! & i'm not going to _'da movies' _w/u

Sasuke: I didn't say u had to, i just suggested it that's all -

Naruto: Well u sure as hell implied it =p

Sasuke: Don't get so pissy, dope=|

Naruto: Don't call me _'dope', _teme =[

Sasuke: So wat do u say, sleepover at mine

Naruto: I say we r too old for sleepovers+we r guys

Sasuke: I wasn't asking, i was telling=)

Naruto: Fine=\, but we watch a movie, play a game n' go to bed

Sasuke: Fine by me=]

Sasuke: Can i hav dinner, i didn't eat any lunch-_-

Naruto: Fine we'll eat wat u brought over, i only hav cup ramen^.^

It was after six when I got off the computer and Sasuke off his phone, which ran out of battery soon after we stopped texting. We ate the eel that Sasuke had bought from the store.

"You should probably be getting home now, Sasuke." I said while putting my dishes in the sink.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Sasuke said walking toward me and set his plate on the counter.

I turned the hot water on and began scrubbing the plate. Watching the bubbles foam on and drip off the dish.

Warmth filled my entire body. My heart thumped faster with each breath, and my skin sensitive to touch. My mind dizzy from the scent of cinnamon, the same sent from my first kiss. My face heated up, but realization pulled it back down and froze.

'Was it happening again? Is it just my imagination? Is my nightmare just beginning? No, no I can't let this happen. I...can't but...why? Why!?'

"Ah..S-Sasuke? What the hell are you doing?" I couldn't really speak out of nervousness. I just wanted it to be over and be alone, but a part of me wanted the warmth and stay comforted. 'No, it's just too weird. He has to get off of me, now.'

"You looked a little cold, so I came to share my heat." Sasuke whispered in my ear. 'Why? Why am I so weak? Just tell him, tell him straight off-'

"Get off of me!" I shouted to him. And I unknowingly threw the plate at the wall, shattering it to pieces. I felt water run down my arms from the faucet and tears on my cheek. 'I just want it to stop. Please, I just want to be friends, I don't know how much more I can handle.' I broke free from his hold and tried to run to the room, I almost made it.

"Naruto, be careful!" Sasuke shouted as firm hands grabbed my waist and lifted me in the air. I was twirled for a second and set down in front of the sink, back to square one.

"You almost stepped on the broken glass and cut your foot. Are you okay? Naruto?" Sasuke questioned, finally letting go of me. I stepped back and slid onto the floor, hands and knees covering my crying face. 'I will not let him see me like this. I need to get out of here.'

"..ase go ome...suke." I muffled into my hands. Probably not loud enough though.

"What?" Sasuke asked putting a hand on my knee. 'Enough!'

"Please go home Sasuke! Please." I yelled then softened my voice to him. I had taken my hands off of my face and stood up. I went to go sit on the couch when a hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Please wait, Naruto. I'm sorry but," Sasuke said inching closer to me. With his thumb he wiped away the tears about my face. Lips brushed against mine putting me into a trance and pushing me on. 'Ah...cinnamon...no I...I can't, but.'

I began to kiss him back. I'm feeling so...lost. But I like this feeling it feels so right, but no it feels wrong all the same. I quickly pulled back, pushing the dazed look out of my eyes.

"Mah, haah, haah." I panted as we separated and stepped away from Sasuke, showing him the door.

"Um, I'll go. See you tomorrow." Sasuke quietly said walking toward the door, but stopped before opening it and said, "Sorry, bye."

"B-bye." I was so pissed at myself and at Sasuke. I put my hand over my mouth and ran to my room. All I could do was lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about what went over this past day and a half. 'What just happened and why did I kiss him back? Shit!'

What was the point to all this? Sakura, Sasuke and I join the same team. Sasuke, all of a sudden, wants to become my friend. He asks me to dinner, ends up making out with me, and abandons me as a friend. Six years later Sakura wants to become friends and Sasuke tries to make up for lost time. And I unconsciously took the bait for it. And that ended with me getting my second kiss stolen from the same person. Plus it created new questions, new feelings, and new heart throbs. 'I wish I knew what Sasuke was doing to me.'

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SASUKE'S POV-

"What the fuck did I just do in there? Damnit!" I yelled at myself, punching the wall. I walked home from Naruto's place after he kicked me out. I can't believe he fucking kicked me out. Okay maybe I can, but that's not the point. I had planned on going in there and scheduling the date anyway possible. Which I did, I hope. If everything goes according to plan, he should be meeting me tomorrow tonight for the sleepover.

_'Sorry, bye.'_ Shit! _That_ wasn't according to plan. If anything happens-I'm begging-please don't cancel the sleepover.

What he said, _"They're gone"_ I wonder what he had meant by that plus the way he was acting was strange.

"I almost forgot…" I reminded myself. I grabbed my cell phone off the couch table and dialed 4 on speed dial.

_Ring…Ring…Rin-_

"Hey Sasuke."

"Yeah, I need to talk to you." I said.

NARUTO'S POV

I ended up falling asleep a little while after Sasuke left. I didn't really expect him to leave. If anything I kind of wanted him to stay. I don't understand why I wanted him to stay. It could be because of safety? Or is it because I'm lonely? I have no family, but neither does Sasuke. His mother…his father and…his brother, why did they die in place of the driver…even the fucking passenger.

"Damnit!" *Thud* I punched the wall behind me feeling as though the wall should've been me. 'I've got to stop thinking about this. It's the past…the past. I'm gonna end up dying of guilt if I don't stop this shit.'

I stood there looking at the kitchen, rewinding what had happened last evening between me and Sasuke.

**_I felt warm hands around my waist and a warm body against my back._****_"You looked a little cold, so I came to share my heat." Sasuke whispered in my ear._**

**_"Please go home Sasuke! Please." I yelled then softened my voice to him. I had taken my hands off of my face and stood up. I went to go sit on the couch when a hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. _**

**_"Please wait, Naruto. I'm sorry but," Sasuke said inching closer to me._****_Lips brushed against mine…_****_I began to kiss him back._**

!*_Blush_*

'Tch. What the hell was I thinking when I did that.'

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard, the Frosted Flakes from the pantry and the milk from the fridge. I poured the condiments in the bowl then put them away and found a spoon roaming the counter space. I meant to sit at the table and eat, but I ended up sitting at the couch watching TV.

Watching news as always but I guess when you think about the past it really gets to you after a while then every little thing you see or hear reminds you of it and you feel guilty in the end. That's exactly how I feel right now, even though I made myself a bowl of cereal, I'm really not hungry; I'm gonna end up dumping it without taking more than 3 bites.

'Damn. What will Sasuke say if he finds out? I'm sure he'll be pissed and hate me for all time. But that's just like him. What? I'm…no!' Before I knew it, I was crying and when I realized why I couldn't forgive myself because I knew I couldn't be selfish; If Sasuke doesn't wanna speak to me then I can't say no. I have no right to say no.

"I still have to talk to Sasuke about tonights so called 'sleepover' tch." I said to myself, but I smiled at the thought of sleeping over at Sasuke's. 'Hey, it might not be that bad; but the key word is might.'

SASUKE'S POV

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I want to know why you hurt Naruto." I stated though the phone, knowing the only reasons for me to call is if something happens to Naruto (that she might be involved in) or for a mission.

"Oh, heavens no. I'd never lay a finger on the poor lad. Oh my, oh my what trouble did the lad get into this tim-"

"Sakura! Stop with the innocent act and the accent, it's annoying. Just tell me why the hell you did it." I calmly said as my anger rose.

"You wanna know why. I confessed my feeling to him and you know what he did, he rejected me." Sakura explained.

"What are you getting at?" I questioned her explanation.

"I'm getting there! Be patient!" Sakura yelled at me for interrupting.

"*Sigh*"

"You don't seem to understand what it feels like to be rejected by the person you truly love. Sasuke you've rejected many confessions from girls over the years including my own." Sakura explained further.

'What is she trying to say?' I thought.

"For the longest time I tried to figure out why you would reject me and the others. I watched you very carefully over that time and noticed the only person you smiled for was Naruto. I cried for years knowing that your heart had already been taken. But you'll know soon enough what rejection feels like from the person you care most about. Then you can lean on my shoulder when your down and smile with me when you're happy. We'll be happy together; without him getting in the way." Sakura finished with her freaky plot to destroy Naruto's and my love.

'Damnit, Sakura!'

"Heh, that's a great evil plan you got there, but there's a flaw you overlooked." I don't ever want Naruto to feel pain; he's gone through so much already. I just want to protect him from harm-from Sakura.

"W-what? No, I-I didn't overlook anything. I'm sure of it." Sakura stuttered.

"Really? Then if you confessed then sooner or later what you said to him would become true. And if you'd try to reject him, you would feel heartbroken because you fell for him. Though there's no telling what's going on in the blonds head so he too could fall for you if he hasn't already. But that doesn't mean he doesn't like me, so it's a lose lose situation for you." I explained the best I could from the top of my head.

"Wh-what do you mean _'if he hasn't already'_?" She asked confused.

"*Sigh* you keep saying it hurts when the person you love rejects your confession, but think how Naruto would feel if you rejected his love, for you that is. You'd be punishing the wrong person for something he had nothing to do with. This is only between you and me, leave him out of this." I don't know if what I'm saying is true but I hope I didn't sound too protective of Naruto. Also, that she'll get the message and fall for some other guy-someone who lives far away-and move in with him.

"Heh, hahaha, good one. You know I was starting to believe you that I was really going hurt Naruto and feel bad, but I figured if I threatened you with the person you love you'll back down and listen like a good boy. And I was right; you'll do anything for him-to protect him, won't you." Her voice became calmer and thinner. It was really fucking irritating to keep listening to her bullshit.

"Stay the fuck away from him." I warned her and clicked before she could say anything.

'Damnit. I've got to keep a closer eye on Naruto from here on out. To protect him from that damned Sakura.'

SAKURA'S POV

"Stay the fuck away from him."

_*BeepBeepBeepBe-* _

"Heh." I guess I managed to get out what I need to say.

"Yo, who was on the phone?" 'Damn you Kakashi-sensei. You sneaky pervert.'

"Oh Kakashi, it's you. Um, I was just talking to family-seeing how they were doing." I said waving my hand.

"So you told Sasuke didn't you." He said walking in a half circle.

"Heh, heh. You sneaky pervert, eavesdropping now were you." I hissed at Kakashi.

"Heh. Why you-don't call me sneaky!" He glared at me.

"Well if I had you know, I did. But he said that I had a flaw in my plan that I had overlooked, but he's just trying save the one he loves. Screw Naruto." I may have sounded a bit rude there, but I don't really care.

"Wow, I did realize how much you cared for Sasuke. I also didn't realize how selfish you are, to put your happiness before the person you so desperately want." Kakashi said making out that I was the bad guy.

"No, I-I'm not selfish. Yes I do love him, but if I don't do anything now to show my love to him then he'll be miserable when he confesses to Naruto. I should know, I confessed and he just stood there looking at me and he'll break my Sasuke's heart." I didn't know what to say; maybe I was being selfish and not know it. I just can't let Naruto take my Sasuke, that's for sure.

"That sounds just like someone who is jealous and selfish all together. And if you destroy Naruto's heart you also destroy Sasuke's. You wouldn't get anywhere with Sasuke but further back if you go through with this plan." Kakashi warned me.

"T-That's the same thing Sasuke told me, but I don't care. My love is too strong for you two to try and talk me out of this." I wasn't sure if that was true or if I was just trying to convince myself.

"*Sigh* whatever you say, I'm not gonna pry too much. Well, seems like we better head out; breaks over." He's still gonna pry later, I know it.

"Ok, I'm ready." I told him.

'I can't let one little thing slip me up. I have to keep my eyes on the prize-Sasuke.'

NARUTO'S POV

_RingRingRin-_

"Hey, what's up?"

"H-hey Sasuke. I just wanted to ask about tonight. I-is the offer still good?" I stuttered out and cursed at myself for doing that.

"Of course it is. What time do you want me to pick you up?" He asked me.

"Oh ah, that's ok. I can just walk over there." I don't need him to pick me up; I know exactly where his house is. Opps, I hope I didn't sound too stalker-ish!? Which I most certainly am not.

"Ok whatever you say. Then I'll see you here at 4pm that gives you, what, like 4 and a half hours to get ready." Sasuke smugly said.

"_*Blush*_ well I don't need that much time to get ready, but I'll see you then." I couldn't believe I was going through with this.

"Hn. Ok I'll see you. Bye."

"Bye."

*Click* I hung up and sprawled across the couch.

'I should get ready soon. But I have 4 and a half hours; I should be fine.'

Watching TV and laying on the couch it's not much but since you don't do anything.

"I'm getting really *Yawn* sle…epy."

Popping bottles in the ice, like a blizzard

When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard

Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6

Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6

Like a G6, Like a G6

Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6

Like a G6, Like a G6

Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6

_Brriingg brriingg brriingg_

"Hmm…"

SASUKE'S POV

_jigglejiggle_

"Damnit, Naruto. Why aren't you answering? Ah, thank you. Now is the time to be glad he leant me the spare key to his apartment." I said to myself. I hope he's okay; he hasn't answered any of my texts nor calls. And he won't even open the fucking door. He could be mad at me, but he was fine on the phone, unless it was what I said on the phone, but even that wasn't that bad. Please tell me that Sakura didn't get to him even though she's on a mission. Please.

_Jigglejiggleclick_

"Naruto!" I yelled but still no response. I looked around the room and saw a lumpy figure lying on the couch.

'I-is that him?' I wasn't sure. The only lighting was from the open door and the TV. Not much to be able to see across the room.

"N-Naruto?" I said walking toward the couch.

"Hmm. Haah, haah."

'Is he…dreaming?' I wasn't real sure what to do: let him sleep, wake him up, leave? Kiss him, like in snow white. _*Blush*_ 'J-just don't do anything you'll regret later, just wake him up, wake him up, wake up, wake up.'

"Naru-" I reached for him but he moved and stirred a bit.

"Haah, haah. Ah, Sa-Sa-ahh. Haah, haah." Naruto started moaning out. '! He's _*Blush*_ damn! And his face is all red too.' I grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him.

"Naruto, please wake up!" I silently yelled while shaking him.

NARUTO'S POV

"Naruto, please wake up!" 'I-is that Sasuke?'

"Ahh! Sa-Sasuke! Wh-what are you doing here?" I stuttered out; my eyes looking in different directions, but not directly in Sasuke's eyes.

"N-Naruto are you okay? It's after 4:30; I thought something happened when you didn't show. And your face, it's all red. Do you have a fever?" Sasuke asked concerned.

SASUKE'S POV

I tried to ask what was wrong but I think I know what is. It looks as though he had fallen asleep and either had a scary or wet dream. Not so sure on that one, but my money is on the second guess. I hope he'll tell me, if not now then later.

NARUTO'S POV

"Oh, um no I'm fine. I mean I-I was feeling tried so I took a nap and I guess I could've caught a cold. But I'm good I just need to take the medication from the medicine cabinet. Hahaha. Really I'm okay. Thank you." I really tried not to lie, but not many things can be explained for what I did just moments ago.

"I-I'll be right back." I told Sasuke while heading off to the bathroom.

'Shit! It was my dream that made my face all red.'

Dream

_"Hmm…hm..ah. Sa-Sasuke please do-don't!"_

_"Hn, I see that you like this don't you."_

_"Ah, Sasuke!_ _Haah."_

_'It started as a small and simple kiss and ended with Sasuke and I getting all hot and bothered and him down my pants, but Sasuke woke me up just in time.'_

_"Just go along with it. I wanna make you feel good."_

_Sasuke started licking along my jaw line and down my neck. He slowly started to take off his shirt and threw it to the floor. He then did the same to mine. He kissed across my chest and down the middle of it. Sasuke stopped right above my belly button and gave a small butterfly kiss. He rose back up and took my left nipple in his mouth and flicked his tongue every which way across my nipple. He pinched and twirled my other nipple with his thumb and forefinger. _

_"Ahh..ah..umm…haah..haa.." Was all I could mumble out._

_"Don't worry so much Naruto. You'll be having a lot of fun in a minute." Sasuke tried coaxing me, but I wasn't scared or anything it's just that-_

_"I-it's my first time." I said feeling kind of afraid of what he might think of me._

_"Naruto it's my first time too, so don't be scared, ok." Sasuke encouraged me. But I was just really happy to hear that I was his first._

_"I'm glad to hear that." I said smiling._

_"Heh. You shouldn't thank me yet; not until you've cum." He said as he stuck his hand down underneath my underwear, gripping my penis._

_"Hih! Sasuke! Hah..unn, haah." I moaned out; not ready for the penis grip. I tossed my head back and closed my eyes._

_He started rubbing until the pre-cum came out. Then he stroked a couple of times and picked up speed after a few strokes._

_"Haah..haah..fuc..ahh." I tried to keep my mouth shut but it was just too good. _

_"Haah. Heh, you're getting hard fast Naruto. I'm glad you're having fun." Sasuke purred out, while his hand stroked me faster and faster. I could feel the heat building up in my cheeks and my dick. Sasuke's tongue traveled down licking my abdomen. He trailed butterfly kisses along the length of my penis._

_"Hmm…haah…mm…hah…" I moaned as he was licking. After a couple of seconds, I felt very wet and hot all around my penis. 'Wh-what is he doing?'_

_I opened my eyes and looked down to see his raven hair bobbing up and down my length. _

_"Haah, haah. Ah, Sa-Sa-ahh. Haah, haah." I closed my eyes again thinking that this is wrong, but his mouth felt too good to resist. He stopped sucking and let go with a loud *Pop*. I moaned at the loss of the wet cavern._

_"Heh. Naruto, Naruto!" Sasuke started yelling at me,"Please, wake up!" 'I-is that really him? Sasuke?'_

End Dream

And that's when I woke up to find Sasuke staring me in the eyes. 'Shit, he just _had_ to see me like _that_.'

"Fuck." I whispered under my breath. I closed my eyes and slid to the floor. When I did that, I felt like my pants were too tight and I felt pressure that I shouldn't be feeling right now.

I opened my eyes and slowly looked down, scared as to what I might find out. Shit! I had a very noticeable bulge, stuck where my dick is suppose to be, in my pants. I looked at it and felt a throb.

'Tch. I got hard from Sasuke rubbing my dick in a dream, nice. What am I supposed to do now? I can't just jack off when Sasuke is right outside the door! Damn, I'll just have to think about something really disturbing. Umm. Let's see, I'll just have to think about g-ghosts. Ah, I fucking hate ghosts. Please let this work.' I looked down again and sure enough the bulge was gone; at least for now.

'I'll just have to stay away from Sasuke, but wait tonight's the sleepover. Shit. I'll just sleep on the couch away from Sasuke and after he's asleep I can run to the bathroom and jack off then.'

'Ok. I have to get ready to go pretty soon.'

I opened the door to the bathroom and walked out into the bedroom. I grabbed my backpack and stuffed a couple of clothes in it. The comb sitting on my dresser and a few entertainment items found their way into the bag. I ran to the bathroom for my toothbrush and paste and threw them inside my backpack.

I walked into the kitchen and set my backpack on the floor.

"Hey, Dope." Sasuke greeted me as I walked in.

"Grr. I told you I don't like being called that. Teme." I glared at him while washing my hands then took a banana from the counter.

"Whatever, Dope." 'I told him.' I thought as I peeled the banana and took a bite, "So are you ready, Naruto?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Just let me grab my bag." I said pointing to the backpack leaning against the wall.

"Well, let's get going. Dinner should be ready soon." Sasuke said walking out the door.

"Ok. Wait up!" I yelled after him, grabbing my bag and cell phone. I locked the door behind me and headed toward the passenger side of Sasuke's car.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked me.

"Yeah. I'm hungry; let's go." I said.

'I still don't know if I should be doing this, I mean after what I was dreaming and me getting a boner from that. Maybe I should have just jacked off, and then I wouldn't have to worry about getting another one. Oh well.'

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

NARUTO'S POV

_"Twilight, look at me? What did we talk about in class? You're weight should be evenly distributed. You have to throw off the back foot. Don't throw at her. Throw through her!" *Thump*_

_*Cheering and laughter*_

"Pfft, hahahaha, ok that was pretty funny! Hahahaha!" I laughed out loud.

"Hahahaha!" Sasuke laughed along with me.

'Wow it had that effect to make him laugh; must have been pretty good.'

I was pretty surprised. We were actually having a good time no fighting, quarreling, and even swearing. I thought it would be a lot different; I thought I would be the cause for it being different or we being together would be awkward, but no weird or awkward moments what so ever.

Even though Bad Teacher is a pretty weird and awkward movie, no scratch that, it's more immature if anything else, it wasn't until the whole sex, er, grinding scene that things got tense between me and Sasuke.

Its bad enough I had gotten that boner from the dream, that Sasuke just _had_ to be in and I still haven't relieved myself yet, so the feelings are still there.

I tried to focus on the movie and forget about my surroundings, but my mind ended up wandering off and thinking back on the dream. Thinking about that was not the brightest thing to do, but with the subject in mind and plastered on the TV screen, what else was I suppose to do?

I tried to hide the discomfort as much as possible from Sasuke, but it wasn't easy since he sat in front, but diagonally from me. I shifted so I wasn't sitting crisscrossed anymore, but sat with my knees touching and my dick facing the opposite way from Sasuke.

I was afraid to look down at Sasuke and I know he was looking at me; I could feel he's eyes on me. I just kept staring at the screen, but ended up looking past the screen and my eyes wandered the room. I looked at the coffee table then to the lamp beside the couch and down at the flooring and the walls. I looked back down at the floor and I guess spaced out thinking nothing but the lines on the floor boards.

"..ruto. Naruto, hey! Can you hear me? Naruto!"

SASUKE'S POV-

Ok this is getting pretty awkward. I mean the movie and his shifting, it's obvious he is gonna have a boner. But it's only natural. I think it has more to do with what happened this afternoon though.

'Figures as much.'

I know if I turn around and look at him he is just gonna freak out, not to mention I can see him through the corner of my eye. He keeps shifting and his face is flush red. His eyes are roaming everywhere but me or the TV. Either he noticed me staring or he's trying to take his attention off the TV.

'This tension needs to stop…now!'

"Naruto can you hear me, Naruto!" I turned around and stood up so I was facing him in the eyes. I waved my hand in front of him and he seemed to come to.

"Ah, Sasuke. Y-yes." He said while fidgeting. He's still nervous and red. He won't look into my eyes directly.

"I asked if you were hungry. Geez pay attention when someone is talking to you! And your face is all red, is that because we were watching clothed porn in a movie? Heh, thought so you perv!" *Smirk* I said while turning around and headed for the kitchen, grinning and waited for his remark.

"WHAT THE FUCK Sasuke! I don't like those types of things so I distracted myself from watching it, is all. Bastard! Teme!" He jumped up from his spot and balled his fist while yelling at me, his face a deeper shade of red than before.

'Hahaha he's quick to judge, but so am I to tell the truth.'

"Oh really then if that was the case you could have asked to fast-forward instead of enduring the embarrassment." I said smirking and looked right in his eyes. I wanted to look down to see, I really did, but I didn't want to hear the nagging plus now's not the time to bring it up. I'll wait for the right time.

"Tch I'm hungry. Let's eat." Naruto said, changing the subject.

"Ok, but wash up first. You are gonna help me make it." I said pointing to the bathroom. I know he won't try anything between now and dinner time, but we'll see after. He'll have to make the first move.

"Hmpf, fine." He pouted and stormed off to the bathroom.

'Heh can't wait.'

NARUTO'S POV-

Damn. I can't believe he did that. I'm so fucking embarrassed. Shit, I wasn't even thinking about the movie and I got a fucking boner, Damnit!

I was pissed at Sasuke, but decided to use the restroom before we started fixing dinner. I closed the door and locked it, before turning around and looking at myself in the mirror. I really was all red; my cheeks looked like they were on fire. I sighed and turned on the water to wash my face with the cool water. I stole a quick glance at myself and felt the urge to cry. Crying won't help, but it releases the sad, anger inside.

'My feelings; I don't know how to control them. What am I going to do?'

I dried my face and waited about ten minutes before leaving to calm my boner.

'Damn, twice today I've gotten a boner and I can't do shit! I'll just have to wait till the time is right.'

I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen singing,"Sasuke~ what do you want me to do?" But what I didn't expect to see was Sasuke in an apron, hair clipped back and half covered in baking power.

"In a minute you will." Sasuke said smiling back at me.

'SHIT! This is NOT good!'

"S-sasuke i-i'm gonna go, um, go see what's on TV!" I nervously smiled and backed into the living room and when I was out of sight from Sasuke, I ran straight to the bathroom again.

'Why does this keep fucking happening to me! What the fuck did I do?!'

"Shit, ok, ok. I just have to NOT think about him or it. Yeah I just have to find something else to occupy my mind. Yeah, like, the dinner. Yeah that will work, I think." I whispered to myself in front of the mirror.

I washed my face for the second time and headed for the kitchen.

"Naruto, are you ready? I need your hel-mpf!"

"S-Sasuke!"

"Sorry! Did I hurt you? Huh, what's wrong?" Sasuke looked right into my eyes and realized the situation we were in. "Shit. This is my fault, sorry."

When Sasuke rounded the corner from his kitchen, I was heading into the kitchen and must not have seen him coming. That resulted in both of us crashing into one another, though one of us would have and did go one way while the other followed. Hence Sasuke crashing into me and me falling onto the floor with Sasuke falling right into my lap; looking as if he is straddling me.

"Oh, um, don't worry." I blinked and looked away to stare at the floor and to cover my flush face."Um…would you mind…getting off of me now?" I said feeling the heat rush to my face.

"Oh! Yes, sorry," Sasuke said standing up and walked back to the kitchen as if nothing happened, "by the way I still need help in here."

"Um, yeah I'll help." I said standing up and carefully followed Sasuke. "Just tell me what to do."

SASUKE'S POV-

"Ok first things first, I need you to boil water in this pan. Here." I said grabbing the second to largest pan I could find and handed it to him.

"Ok." He nodded, grabbed the pan and stared pouring the water into the large pan.

I sighed and grabbed the meat from the fridge thinking back to just moments ago.

'I don't get it. How can he act so normal even after being so close like that? I mean I was sitting right on his dick! *Blush* Urg, I can't think about that right now. I'm the one who's going to get a boner instead of that damn knucklehead! Still I can't blame him for getting one earlier.'

I watched him for a couple of minutes while cutting up the meat into fine, but still chunky pieces.

He had set the pot of water onto the stove and carefully watched the water boil. I smiled and turned back to cutting, when I felt that the water was successfully boiled I turned around to find Naruto still staring into the pot of boiling water. But he was also fidgeting as well as a flush face.

'Arg, what could it be this time?' I thought as I looked at him a few seconds then looked back to the chunky meat and said, "You know, when the water has been properly boiled you can start filling the pot with raw pasta noodles. They're in the pantry."

I thought I could feel him looking at me the second I wasn't looking.

"Oh, right. Thanks." Naruto said heading toward the pantry. He rummaged through the pantry a bit before actually finding the noodles. He walked back, opened the box and carefully started pouring the stiff noodles into the boiling water.

I sighed while washing my hands and opened the drawer beside me that held the can opener I was thankful to own after Kakashi told me about them. He may not look it but he is an amazing housewife. He's always looking after and cooking for his boyfriend, Iruka-sensei. He's the one who taught me how to cook as well.

"Um do I cook all of the noodles?" Naruto asked in mid- pour so he'd be sure to do right in case he did not have to cook all of it.

"Heh, yes." I said, chuckling to myself.

'Soo cute, hehehe.'

He kept pouring until the box was empty and took a spoon from the counter and started stirring the noodles.

I quickly, but carefully opened the can of tomato sauce and dumped it into the pan I grabbed from the pantry. I threw the chunky meat into the sauce and claimed a space near the other pot already on the stove.

I turned my side of the stove and stirred the sauce. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Naruto glancing at me then quickly look down at the pot and start stirring again.

He did this three or four times until I sighed and glared at him then asked, "What…are you doing?"

He looked surprised, but gave his response, "Oh, um I-I thought you…you had something on your face." He wiped my cheek free from nothing,"…Got it."

I closed my eyes and forced down the urge to do one of two things: pounce like a puma and rape him or punch him in the nose.

I opened my eyes and smirked. Naruto's face was closer to mine than before, I know he was hesitant on kissing me but he was still thinking of it. I quickly swiped the little sauce that was on the spoon and lightly smushed it in Naruto's face.

"Ack! What the fuck Sasuke!" Naruto shrieked, backing up while trying to clean his face.

"Heh, why should you have all the fun." I chuckled and not a moment later felt a slimy, warm substance upon my face. I blinked and realized what Naruto just threw at my face.

"Hahaha, isn't it fun Sasuke? Getting a semi-cooked noodle flung at your face!? Hahah-" Naruto said laughing, but stopped as soon as I splattered a spoonful of sauce across his chest and chin, some may have gotten onto the floor and countertop - but I'll worry about that later.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

It became a full on food fight after that. None of the pastas nor powders were safe from our hands. Anything that was of food substance was thrown and that's when I forgot about the powder. Without thinking I grabbed the pitcher of water and splashed Naruto with the contents inside the pitcher.

"Hahah- oh!" I said as I stared at him and he stared at me, then he stared at the minefield around us.

"Tch. I'm sorry Sasuke for making such a mess. I'll clean this up and order something to eat. Please take a bath before me." Naruto apologized but only looked at the floor and pieces of food but never looked up.

"Naruto," I started, setting the pitcher down and slowly walked toward him, "none of this is your fault; I'm the one who started it. Please take the bath while _I_ clean this up. I'll-"

Naruto rose in anger then burst out, "Don't you get it! I've already caused you so much trouble! Ah! No, no,"

"What are you talking about? What trouble have you caused?" I asked concerned.

'I really don't understand. I want to know more about him; to communicate with him better.'

"No, ah, no it's nothing. Please forget what I said, I-I wasn't thinking and I might need that bath more than I think, t-to clear my head; to relax, yeah, heh." He stuttered nervously and backed away, quickly running into the bathroom.

"…*sigh*…ok"

'I wonder what he meant by that…"_I've already caused you so much trouble!" _What trouble could he possibly know of? Tch.'

NARUTO'S POV-

'Ahhh , this…feels…wonderful~'

After that little episode with Sasuke I locked myself in the bathroom and started running the bath. I peeled my clothes off and stuck them in a bucket full of water to get the chunks of food and powder off. I got into the bath and scrubbed most of the half-cooked spaghetti out of my hair and off my body.

I thought about Sasuke again and blushed from thinking of his face being cover by sauce and noodles.

OKAY~. I made that sound really dirty and I can't think like that until I have time alone- wait, alone?

'I'm in the bath aren't I? I have time alone! It's not like he'll walk in or listen because I'm in the bath, right? Then, then that means I can…keep thinking about _that_ dream. *BLUSH!* what am I thinking I have to do this quick, ok'

I put my hand on my thigh and flinched from the light touch. I moved closer to my crotch and lightly brushed against it. I, ever so lightly, gripped the base and began to pump-

*Knock, knock*

"Naruto, hurry up. I need to shower and get out before the delivery guy comes."

*Splash, splash**Thump**Bang*

"Um, is everything ok in there? Naru-"

"Ah, y-yeah everything's fine. J-just dropped the shampoo is all, hahaha. Oh and I'll be out in a few then, thanks Sasuke." He left after that while a I sat there, embarrassed.

'What would he have done if he found out what I was really doing?'

Every time I do something like this that question roams my mind, at times I try to find an answer but come up with different possibilities each time; out comes that will never become reality.

SASUKE'S POV-

Naruto came out of the bathroom shortly after I knocked on the door.

'I really hope he didn't try anything while he was in there. Damn him and his alone time, I will get you when the time is right.'

Considering his clothes were up for the menu, I lent him clean clothes to wear. I had to fight not pounding him while he was dripping with water as well as shirtless. Not to mention he was going to use my boxers as well as shorts and my tank top. Oh god, I have to wait. Just wait.

"Um…thanks again for letting me use your shower and your clothes. I'm sorry for the mess, hehe. I'll clean it up." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck and smiled. I nearly melted.

I looked away and shoved the clothes into his arms, "Just go get dressed before you catch a cold. And don't worry about the kitchen, it's all cleaned up. I've gotta go shower before the delivery guy gets here."

"Oh. What did you order?" Naruto asked, ears perked.

'Jeez, I bet he's ready to eat a hundred bowls of ramen.'

"Your favorite…" I smiled and saw the twinkle in his eyes.

"Hooray for ramen!" He threw up his arms and shouted.

I laughed at his reaction and started to walk out of the room.

"Why in hell would I order that crap!? Hahaha…but you'll be happy. And by the way it's pizza." I stated and closed the door to the bathroom behind me. I could still hear him yelling at me through the door.

"What the fuck, Sasuke! It better be ramen flavored pizza! You'll pay for this if it isn't!"

"Ooh~ and what do I get if it is?" I teased him from inside the bathroom.

'Damn, I wish I could see his reaction.'

"Tch…you still won't get shit!..." He exclaimed, but didn't say anything after that.

I sighed and dumped my clothes into the bucket of water, along with his, and jumped into the shower. I let the warm water pour over my body and wash away the powder and food particles. I thought about the past two days and how Naruto's been acting weird.

'Well no duh…it's the 6th anniversary since that day. That same day…it was all too much. I wanted to surprise him and make him feel wanted, since no one actually acknowledged that it was his birthday.'

'Well I'll have to see how he takes it this time. I don't want him to hate me anymore than he does; I think that would crush me even more than it already has. When he rejected me it stung more than what the slap in the face did. While I scared him as well, and pushed so much misery onto him. That's why I feel so bad and I want to help him out; he's always been alone and rejected from society many times before, even now. I've had my share of loneliness, but Naruto has held that for far too long.'

I got out of the shower and looked in the mirror and realized my eyes were all red. I guess I had started crying without really acknowledging that fact. The memories started flooding back to me; the ones of my seven year-old self learning that I'll never have a family again. I gritted my teeth and bawled my fist, but held back the anger inside me toward the low-life that killed the ones who were so precious.

'Tch…I haven't thought about this for a while and I shouldn't while Naruto is here. I have to get dressed and pay the pizza guy.'

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~


End file.
